BlazBlue/The Foundation
Imported from http://www.dustloop.com/forums/showthread.php?t=5328 How to Play When you are asked to select your character, you are first presented with a choice of Control Type A or Control Type B. Their difference is characterized by the the location of the Drive button. ;Control Type A :A B C D :Puts the A (Weak) button on the left and the D (Drive) button on the far right. ;Control Type B :D A B C :Puts the D (Drive) button on the left and the A (Weak) button as the second button, with C (Strong) on the far right. Common Commands :4+A+B (can hold) - Barrier. While held, consumes your Barrier Gauge for an upgraded defensive shield. :B+C - Throw (and Throw Escape). For some characters, different joystick directions have different throw effects. :A+B+C - Rapid Cancel, uses 50% Heat to instantly cut short your attack recovery. :(while guarding) 6+A+B - Counter Assault, uses 50% Heat that immediately cancels your guarding into an attack to knock away your opponent. :(knocked down) any direction + A or B or C - Ukemi or Wakeup, which are initiated manually in BlazBlue. A forward direction and button to roll forward, a backward direction and button to roll back, or no direction and button to stand up in place. Gameplay Screen General Gameplay Terminology ;Wakeup :When your character is rising from the ground after being knocked down. ;Reversal :Performing a move on the first frame your character recovers from something, such as performing a Dragon Punch on Wakeup. ;Meaty :Refers to using an attack against someone while they are waking up. A "meaty attack" often refers to an attack with a lot of active frames, or with a very good hitbox, that is used to attack someone while they are waking up. ;Okizeme :Attacking someone while they are waking up. The goal is to safely apply pressure or a mixup to maximize your advantage and chances of scoring another combo, while minimizing your chances of eating a reversal Dragon Punch, throw, or super. ;Abare :The ability level of a character to turn random pokes or hits into damaging combos without the need for meter or specific setups. ;Frame Trap :A specific type of mixup that involves leaving a small gap in your attack string to bait an attempt to escape. ;Dragon Punch :A nickname for Ken & Ryu's uppercut from Street Fighter 2. It now generally refers to any move which is invincible from the start, all the way until when it hits. (Abbrev: DP) ;Poke :A poke is an attack that is used to attack the enemy from a distance safely, usually to either keep them away, control space, or start a combo. ;Overhead :Nickname given to moves which much be blocked high (standing) and not low (crouching). Almost all airborne attacks are considered overhead, except for Arakune's j.D ;Pushback :The effect of a character getting pushed away from the other when an attack hits or is blocked. When at mid screen, the person blocking or being hit is the one pushed back. In the corner, the one doing the attacking is pushed back. Projectiles can only cause pushback on the person being hit by it, so in the corner there will be no pushback from them at all. ;Chip Damage :Damage taken when blocking specials, supers, and force breaks. A very small amount of damage, based on the normal damage the move does. Can be negated by Barrier. ;Instant Guarding :Tapping back a few frames before the attack hits you, you'll see a flash cover your character, which shortens your recovery time by a few frames. ;Rapid Cancel :Pressing A+B+C together while having at least 50% heat gauge causes your attack to be canceled, allowing you to perform whatever you like after! ;Guard Stun / Hit Stun :The period of time a character cannot act after being hit, or blocking an attack. ;Counter Assault :A guard cancel attack. You can attack while guarding when you have at least 50% heat gauge by hitting forward + A + B. ;Air tech :Recovering from hitstun in the air. Your character blinks white and emit a yellow ring when this happens. ;Ground Tech :Similar to Melty Blood you can recover from a knockdown state to try to dodge okizeme. Unlike Melty Blood, it seems you can vary your timing on the ground recovery. Don't know how punishable this is. ;Throw Tech :You can get out of throws by pushing the throw buttons while an exclamation mark appears above your head. ;Clash :When two moves have their hitboxes collide, but neither player is actually hit, the moves clash and a lightning effect happens. Both characters get some heat gauge for this, and can cancel into almost any other move. ;Counter Hit :If a character is hit during the startup or active frames of a move, he will be counter hit. This causes extra hit stun and extra dizzy damage, as well as other possible effects depending on the move that hit them. Some moves may also be in counter-hit state during recovery. ;Rushdown :Constantly attacking the opponent quickly, applying lots of pressure, making it difficult for the enemy to do anything other than get hit. ;Turtle/ing :Playing extremely defensive, the opposite of "Rushdown". The goal is to either avoid taking damage, or to wait for the enemy to make a mistake. ;Runaway :Running away from the opponent, sometimes to win by timeout, or avoid certain attacks. ;Keepaway / Zoning :Constantly keeping the opponent away from you, not allowing them to get close. Tends to involve heavy usage of long range pokes or projectiles (See: Venom, Axl, Ky). Category:BlazBlue